fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Military Tactics
First of all - I'm not a native english speaker, so please excuse me for possible mistakes and misunderstanding. I have very little practice. I understand, that this page's just a stub, but could someone remove from it references to USSR. Danos knows nothing about Soviet military doctrine and repeats dull propaganda. I can say even more - most of the western historians have distorted view on the things. Partly because of the fact that we're rivals, partly - because of heavy censorship from our side. This is not surprising though, because even in modern RF many people think the same way. Well, we've lost the Cold War and got our consequences. In reality there truly were "penalty companies" that were thrown to the most dangerous and deadly places. But their number was less then 5 percent from the number of mainline troops. And their max number was regulated by military law. We truly HAD a marshall that become famous for phrase about minesweeping with soldiers. One detail. He talked about anti-tank mines. They can't blow up under human weight. So infantry can safely go through minefields to heavily fortified positions and kill everything that tries to defend. And then minesweepers came by, cleaning all your favorite subject. There truly WERE cases when there weren't enough artillery and especially air support (don't forget, majority of planes on the border was destroed on the airdromes during first hours of war and germans got their precious air superiority. Building new ones is a long process). But there were lots of personal weapons. Sometimes old - from the 1WW or Civil war - because there were LOTS of conscripts. But they were enough. Soviet military doctrine of that time was under heavy influence of eastern nations. Asia, you know. :) So it relied greately on mobile tank divisions, flank strikes and artillery support. There never were no dumb masses of peasants running wild on the miniguns. Shame on you! Turn on your common sense! That's about Soviets. About Decados. I don't really know what is written in the books - I know this universe only by the computer game and Internet sources. But let's think a bit. All Decados worlds are ugly planets with tough conditions (with exception of Pandemonium and Cadiz, but they have tough destiny too). Life is hard in climate like this and population tend to spend more resources for survival then for luxuries. And population is scarce. So we really can expect decados nobles to think about everything as a resource. Scheming calculating bastards, yep. But. We can't expect 'em to waste human resources mindlessly. There're few people already. So decados should try really hard to win without losses and open conflict. So diversions, terrorism and political intrigues are truly common. Where Hazat or Hawkwood can spend a thousand or two of conscripts ("so what? look at our paradise worlds! babies will born anyway"), Decados will scheme and plan and blow his enemies from as far as possible. Decados can't have lots of armored vehicles. They sink in swamps and freeze in north too easily. So they should try bombardments and artillery strikes from afar. And meatshield (preferably - an armored meat shield) near their beloved big guns. Life on harsh planets is... well, harsh. So misrakes are not acceptable. One fool can kill whole village. And war is the one of the harshest climates ever. So discipline is tough. And criminals can be easily assigned to penalty companies. No one will complain. But Decados also need clever people who will be able to invent new ways of diversions, find new targets for artillery and make those little intrigues. All those ideals are not really suit discipline. Limited mind is BAD. So Decados tend to give their commanders some "free space" for their personal needs (that's how we get decadence and piercing in every possible place and every other common decados feature - mind of a noble gets tired from constant discipline and tries to free himself at least in some perverted way...) and during command. If their initiatives are successful... winners can't be judged. If not, they're accused in "discipline violation" and have their consequences. That's my point of view. If people want, they can still think about their rivals (even ingame rivals) as of blood-stained bad guys without souls and brains. Everyone are free to have their own choices. But at least, please remove those totally ludicrous statements about USSR. I'm not a communist, but they're just not true. Bereg, Moscow